Agricultural utility vehicles with drive management systems and/or field-end management systems are known and undertake more and more control tasks in the vehicles. These field-end management systems (abbreviated to FEMS) are based upon storing a certain recurring sequence of operations which occur at an end of a field in a read-only memory, for example, and then each time the end of the field is reached letting this stored data run again through individual switching operations.
There are several systems on the market related to storing and recording data. Such systems store data either through selection of each of the desired functions of the series via a VDU screen or by pressing a start programming key before the driver performs the desired sequence and subsequently pressing the storage key on correct running of the action.
There are also several solutions on the market for calling up the stored information at the field end. In one form of implementation each individual one of the stored functions is acknowledged by means of an ergonomically arranged key before it is executed. An advantage of this solution is that the driver has the opportunity to determine where, when and whether a part action or part function of the stored overall function is started. The disadvantage is that the driver must constantly press one or more keys and his attention must constantly be directed towards where and when the function in question is to be called up, in order to be able to guarantee that an appropriate action is performed automatically at the right time and at the correct place, e.g. turning the agricultural vehicle at the field end.
In another form of implementation the sequence of all the stored actions or functions occurs in a train one after the other, after an initiate key has been pressed once. Here too there are two variants. In one, the sequence of desired functions occurs with exactly the same timing as when it was first stored. In another variant the control occurs in accordance with the stored path, which was followed for storage between the individual actions. The advantage of both versions lies in the infrequency of action required from the driver. The disadvantage is the driver's difficulty in deciding when the performance of the stored tasks must start, in order to be able to guarantee the appropriate execution of the actions at the field end when turning, for example. (The lifting gear should be at the correct height before the field end is actually reached, but also not too soon, as otherwise parts of the field would not be treated.)
Also, solutions for automatically steered vehicles are known on the market. These agricultural utility vehicles are controlled by using GPS location over the fields. Automatic drive management systems are possible only along or on certain drive tracks. Automatically functioning field-end management systems with an integrated turning event are not possible however with conventional solutions.
From DE 196 29 618 A1 a very comprehensive route planning system for agricultural utility vehicles with a defined working width are known, in which the data processing device (EDP system/computer, a so-called farm computer) is employed for generation of treatment path sequences on a field, into which both individual or multiple field-specific data, in particular coordinates for field boundaries and also one or more data specific to the utility vehicle, such as for example the working width or other vehicle specific data, can be input. On the basis of the field-specific and utility-vehicle-specific data in the electronic data processing device, using a computing algorithm which exhibits at least one optimization criterion for the desired treatment route, the treatment route sequence is generated in the form of a digitized treatment route. A simple balancing of the data with the actual values for the run occurs during operation in an electronic evaluation unit on the utility vehicle. Inclusion of the actual values in the original route planning does not take place. Previously known obstacles are entered into the system and taken account of for route planning. The working line, i.e. the edge of the crop, is monitored with suitable devices and is taken into account when following the track and control of the agricultural utility vehicle on site.
From DE 197 10 082 A1 a drive system for utility vehicles, in particular agricultural or industrial tractors, with an electric generator driven by an internal combustion engine and an electric motor fed from the generator and functioning as a drive with at least one steering axle is known, in which its wheels are steered either together or individually by steering actuators. In addition, manual control elements for at least the driving function of steering and speed setting are arranged, the signals from which are balanced in a process computer with automatically determined signals, in which further signals from further components or other control elements or speed settings are evaluated and compared and in which real time behavior and control are optimized. At the same time automatic, parallel and independently working functional modules are selected and the associated actuator systems operated by means of the process computer. The disadvantage is that no automated drive management or field-end management system is practicable.
From the technical solution in accordance with DE 197 42 463 A1 a process for computer-supported filing of geo-referenced parameters, in particular agricultural yields, which are determined at one stroke, especially along driving tracks with a collecting device, are known. At the same time an approximation of the measurement points to the course of the field boundary is produced. In doing so the field is filed with computer support.
From DE 198 30 858 A1 a device and a procedure are known for determining a virtual position of an agricultural vehicle or implement with a satellite receiving unit (GPS antenna) for position determination in a three dimensional terrestrial reference system, in which the agricultural vehicle or implement is equipped with an evaluation unit (AWE), which with the data received from the satellite receiver unit determines the absolute position of at least one reference point spatially separated from the location of the satellite receiving unit. At the same time the spatial distance between the satellite receiving unit and the reference point is recorded quantitatively. Sensors are arranged for determining the position of the vehicle, i.e. direction and orientation of the vehicle in the horizontal plane of the terrestrial reference system and/or the longitudinal or transverse inclination of the vehicle relative to the vertical direction of the reference system. The evaluation unit possesses a store, in which the precise position and attitude of the vehicle can be stored. In the event of deviations from preset values the determined deviation is displayed appropriately.
From DE 199 14 829 A1 a system and a procedure for in particular graphical monitoring and/or remote control of stationary and/or mobile devices for HGV supports, construction machinery, agricultural vehicles, container stands and/or containers are known, where by means of a reporting device from an information center outwards communication to the mobile device takes place over at least two communication channels. The mobile device possesses a first functional block for recording measured values, for monitoring and/or giving out an alarm in accordance with assignable rules and a second functional block for storing application-specific data for the mobile device. The behavior of the mobile device is visualized in the information center, which monitors the device and if necessary intervenes via an alarm system.
In DE 199 21 996 A1 a device for the application of agricultural material, such as for example, fertilizer, sprays, etc. with a reservoir container and at least one metering device, from which the material is delivered by means of applicator elements in adjustable quantities is described. There a control device is arranged, which possesses a storage medium, in which a nutrient or fertilizer card is stored and which is provided with a position transducer for producing field coordinate signals for indicating the relative position of the vehicle on a field. At the same time movement over the field is followed. The control device possesses among other things an operating mode, where the first application run or working run (cycle) on the field serves at the same time as the so-called leaming run. In doing so the individual operating parameters, such as position of the drive tracks, the working width, edge scattering, boundary scattering and/or obstacles, etc., with their actual position on the field are filed in the storage medium as control and/or regulating parameters with positional data for the following application runs and/or working processes as control or regulating parameters.
An advantage of the embodiments is to create a process for controlling an agricultural utility vehicle that automates the drive management and/or field end management, and simplifies operation for the driver.